


La Tigre

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Smoking, The Bond girl understands what Bond doesn't, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: She entertains, for a moment, the idea that this is just what these two handsome young Englishmen do: seduce beautiful older women and use them as a conduit for whatever they cannot name. There are worse ways to deal with such things.The Contessa Lucia D’Eramo passes a pleasant night with two handsome young Englishmen and delivers a warning.Or, exactly what Alec Trevelyan meant when he said he and James Bond shared everything.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan, James Bond/Alec Trevelyan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	La Tigre

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am not alone, dear readers, in delighting when Alec Trevelyan disclosed that he and James Bond used to share everything, heavily implying that there is at least one Weird and Charged threesome with a beautiful woman in their past. It has been many years since I first watched _GoldenEye_ , but, at last, in quarantine, I have come to deliver exactly that. While I am currently not up to writing sex scenes of the length and magnitude that this scenario demands, I hope that this is Weird and Charged enough to warrant some enjoyment. I am also very sorry that Lucia’s name is not a Bond-worthy awful pun, but she is inspired by _On Her Majesty’s Secret Service_ ’s Teresa di Vincenzo, and she got away with not having a pun name and Bond, so it can happen.

Afterwards, the Contessa Lucia D’Eramo takes a long, satisfied drag of her cigarette. Once divorced, twice widowed, and still up to the task of exhausting two handsome young Englishmen. _Not bad_ , she thinks, surveying the dark head on her shoulder and the light one on her stomach.

The seduction had been elegantly done. A drink sent her way at the bar from Alec, chivalry at the card table from James, and a few light questions about her deceased husband that imperceptibly turned to flirtation. It all led up to James opening the door to the hotel room to reveal Alec, their eyes making the encounter on offer obvious. And—this was the best part—James had paused, taken her hand, and asked, ever so politely, “that is, if the lady does not object?”

The lady did _not_.

She took James first, Alec’s firm body at her back both novel and distracting. When she hooked her fingers in James’ chest hair to ground herself against his slow, maddening thrusts, Alec kissed her neck and caught her hand, stealing it back to palm a breast, pinch a nipple.

“Ah, selfish,” Lucia chided breathlessly against Alec’s lips, ducking away to plunder James’ more than willing mouth. “I thought you boys knew how to share?”

“Oh,” said James, “you’ll find we’re quick studies.”

James’ hands on her hips tightened, and she gasped when Alec’s hand stole between them to stroke her sex. Caught between the two of them, she felt like she could let go, buoyed by their bodies, their desire. 

But Alec’s grip grew too tight, his kisses too sharp, cock insistent where it nestled against her thigh. She tore herself from James to kiss Alec, nipping at his handsome jaw, but his attention could not be won. He was looking at James, something so dark and hungry in his gaze that Lucia couldn’t bear to look or look away.

But James’ eyes were closed.

She was suddenly aware of herself as a barrier between them. No, not a barrier, a buffer, allowing Alec to show his teeth where James could pretend not to see them. Her hackles raised. Oh, these Englishmen could play this game, but not with her. She grabbed James by the throat, forcing his eyes open. Lucia ignored his sound of surprise as she turned her head against Alec’s cheek. “Go on then, darling,” she murmured, voice hitching as Alec stroked home, “do it for me.”

At her command, Alec savaged James’ mouth. James stiffened in surprise, and it was such a sweet feeling against her and in her that she moaned. She mouthed at his neck as he melted into the kiss. She groaned at the contrasting sensations, James surrendering at her front, Alec’s hunger at her back, inflaming her, possessing her.

She felt Alec bite James before she saw it. Alec’s low laugh rumbling against her, James’ sharp cry of surprise, the smear of blood showing at the corner of his mouth as his hips stuttered into her. She rode him out, panting, as he came, groaning helplessly into Alec’s mouth.

James went boneless, leaving her close but unsatisfied. As soon as she was free, she turned on Alec, rolling him over until she was on top. The hunger in his eyes hardly seemed sated, but now all of his attention was hers. She cupped her full breasts, offering them up. “Anything left for me?” she asked, with studied guilelessness, grinding against his undoubtedly aching cock.

Alec growled, lunged, and then she was flat on her back, hanging on for dear life. Alec was bigger than James, and Lucia savored the stretch with a drawn out hiss as Alec pounded into her. He groaned and grinned against her mouth when she scratched down his back with her long nails. “I’ll make a tiger out of you,” she said, or perhaps imagined she said. It was hard to tell action from sensation in the middle of such unrelenting pleasure.

By the time Alec had slaked himself on her, James had returned to bed, determined to make up for lost time with his mouth. Cradled in Alec’s strong arms, she writhed powerfully, one hand buried in James’ dark hair as he applied himself handsomely to the task at hand.

“Oh, _James_ ,” she moaned, burying her head in Alec’s chest.

“Oh, don’t encourage him,” Alec said, lazily toying with her nipple. “This is really the only way I can get him to shut up.”

And, laughing, she came at last.

* * *

James stirs against her shoulder, bringing her back to the present moment. Behind his head, she transfers her cigarette to her other hand. “Still with us, James?” she asks.

James blinks at her. Oh, they’ve made a mess of him. Perhaps she shouldn’t have unleashed his friend on him like that. It probably wouldn’t do to turn up looking like that for whatever business they’re here in Monte Carlo for. But what a pretty picture, such an upright English face contrasted against the swelling lip, the bruise at the corner of his mouth, and the shadows on his neck.

“What, no charming quip?” Lucia leans down to kiss him, catching her own taste on his lips.

James smiles weakly. “I’m afraid you’ve fucked the silver tongue clean out of me, Contessa. And perhaps the brains out of him.” He gestures to Alec.

She brushes her thumb against his cheek fondly, before settling back to take another drag of her cigarette. James seems to be careless of the fact that what they’ve just done is not exactly orthodox. She entertains, for a moment, the idea that this is just what these two handsome young Englishmen do: seduce beautiful older women and use them as a conduit for whatever they cannot name. There are worse ways to deal with such things.

But she discards the idea almost immediately. James’ surprise felt genuine to her, not anticipatory. Throughout the years, Lucia has found that sex has a way of revealing one’s character quite thoroughly.

She regards James again, studying his face. In the pre-dawn light, he suddenly looks so young to her. Does he truly not see it? The dangerous thing in Alec’s eyes whenever he looks at James? She glances down at Alec, and sees that the lines she’s scratched down his back are beginning to show, streaks of red against his pale skin. _A tiger_ , she thinks again. This time, it’s a sobering thought.

She reaches down to stroke Alec’s head, raking her nails against his scalp. Alec rumbles pleasantly against her, but does not stir.

“James,” Lucia says softly, “I want you to listen to me carefully.” James looks up at her attentively. “Your friend... your friend is a very ambitious person, a very hungry person.”

James does not react. Nonetheless, she presses on. “He wants to eat you alive, and I do not think you should let him. There are other men in the world.”

James’ brows knit together for a moment and she can see the armor, flung aside in the heat of the moment, slowly reassemble itself. A true Englishman, she thinks, sadly. He finds it easier to lie to himself.

“Contessa,” he says, “I know Alec can be a little _intense_. But I assure you, I trust him implicitly. I would not be here if it wasn’t for him.”

Lucia kisses him so he won’t see the pity in her face. Alec isn’t hiding anything from James. He’s _toying_ with him. And James is content to let him, so long as he doesn’t have to admit what’s being toyed with. They’ll destroy each other, if Alec has his way, and James seems set on letting him do so.

“Be careful, James,” she implores him, as their lips part.

“I’ll try,” he tells her.

She knows he won’t.


End file.
